


do you want to build a snowman?

by dabooton



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pond feels, basically a giant orgy of Frozen references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabooton/pseuds/dabooton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor likes building snowmen, especially with his Ponds.  Small fic heavily inspired by "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" from Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you want to build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned before, this fic was heavily inspired by Disney's Frozen and is laced with Frozen references wherever I could fit them. See if you can count the number of references! Thanks for taking the time to check out my fic!

_Knock knock-knock knock knock!_

_Damn that man_ , Rory curses to himself as he untangles himself from his bed sheets, his hair messily tousled and his eyes threatening to seal themselves shut. Well, at least he followed the bedroom rule this time by so very graciously knocking before entering. He glances over at his sleeping wife, who is still out like a light. The woman could sleep through anything – TARDIS crashes, Cybermen attacks, the Doctor and River having “fun” down the hall (actually Rory would rather not think of that at the moment, for the sake of his own sanity). He stumbles out of bed and manages to find his way to his bedroom door. Of all the times to come visit them in Leadworth, the Doctor just _had_ to pick 6 o’clock in the morning out of the other twenty four hours of the day. What is it now? Daleks? Weeping Angels? Is he out of Jammie Dodgers again? They never know with their son-in-law – the universe could be in grave danger or the Doctor could just simply be bored like the hyperactive cosmic child he could be. Honestly, who put that man in charge of a time machine? Rory almost prays the universe is in danger this time. This better be good, he grumbles internally. Rory doesn’t even think to open the door in his sleepy stupor.

“What, Doctor?” He grunts through the door, his voice laced with exhaustion.

“It’s snowing!” The Doctor replies through the door – Rory can almost hear the grin in his voice. He casts a glance at the window. Sure enough, the Doctor is right. The sun is just starting to rise and in the dim glow of the streetlamps, Rory can vaguely see the white snow accumulating on the streets. 

“Yes, I can see that. Should I be concerned?” A pause. Rory can vaguely hear the Doctor giddily bobbing up and down, bouncing on his toes. Well, judging from the time lord’s bounciness, it’s not evil, alien snow from another planet bent on destroying humanity and conquering the Earth’s riches for its own dastardly purposes. Which could only mean – _oh no_. 

“Do you want to build a snowman?” The Doctor asks, his face pressed up against the door. Rory can almost see him pout. He can almost feel him pout. He can hear him rock on his heels excitedly, as the floors nauseatingly creak. Why couldn’t he just bother River? On second thought, maybe that wasn’t such a good idea, for his son-in-law’s personal safety. Rory imagines that if the Doctor ever wakes up River in a similar fashion, she might just kill him. Again. 

“Doctor, do you even know what time – “

“It doesn’t have to be a snowman! We can build a snow animal, like a snow dog or a snow cat or a snow liger or a snow dinosaur! Perhaps a snow hotel? A snow-tel! Or maybe a snow fort and we could all cuddle inside – igloos, surprisingly very cozy and warm! Winter’s a good time to stay in and cuddle, so why don’t we cuddle in an igloo? I do like warm hugs, after all. Maybe we could make an igloo in the shape of the TARDIS, except it wouldn’t be bigger on the inside, the logistics of making a bigger-on-the-inside igloo are far too complex and we would possibly need to get our hands on a black hole and contrary to popular belief, there’s no such thing as a black hole market. Can we name our snow-thing? I’m rather fond of the name Olaf. Ooh! Or maybe a snow –“ 

“ _Doctor!_ ” Rory shouts impatiently, interrupting the Doctor’s wintery reverie. Suddenly, Amy starts to stir from her sleep. They’re both in big trouble now.

“Boys…” She growls as she sits up, somewhat reminding Rory of a banshee or a demon. _All in good fun, darling_ , Rory mentally assures his beloved wife, his sun, moon, and stars. She casts a sleep-ridden yet ferocious glance at her husband, like a ginger-maned lioness about to attack its prey. Rory then immediately tears open the door, slamming into the Doctor waiting in the hallway. The Doctor miraculously manages to hold himself up as Rory clutches onto the lapels of his tweed jacket.

“We woke up Amy,” Rory gasps. The Doctor’s eyes widen. The two of them could hear Amy stalking her way to the bedroom door and if they don’t act soon, they will most definitely bear witness to the wrath of Pond. Rory rummages through the nearby closet for his coat and manages to quickly slip on some furry slippers the Doctor got him for his birthday. “So how about that snowman?”

The Doctor and Rory build a snow dinosaur named Olaf, who lives in a snow TARDIS, who also happens to be the successful owner of a fancy snow-tel chain, and also likes warm hugs. They also built an igloo and cuddled, where Amy joined them after she went back to sleep and woke up again at a more desirable time. She forgives her boys for the incident at 6 o’clock that morning. After all, the Doctor was right. Winter is a good time to stay in and cuddle, and she could never resist cuddling with her boys.


End file.
